Heroes Of Chaos
by Graecus and Graeca
Summary: Percy Jackson was having the good life with his new brother, cousin , and great friend until Annabeth cheated on him and the god's betrayed him. Now camp half blood wants his help along with Chaos. Jerks. Caution: cursing flirtatious references.
1. Chapter: 1

**A/N: Hi! It's me, Xdrone, coming to you live with my very own book! This is the first time I'm doing my own book so no flames. This book takes place after THE LAST OLYMPIAN. HoO never happened.**

**Percy POV**

"It sure is good to be back," I say as I walk through camp borders. I just got back from a special quest for the goddess of wisdom. When I arrived everyone greeted me, but gave me sad and pitiful looks. I asked them all where Annabeth was, but they either said "I don't know" or ran off tripping over their feet. Wow, and they call this place a training place. I headed over to the big house to ask Chiron if he's seen her, but before I got there I was nearly trampled by him, when he swung me over his back and cantered to the big house. " Woah Chiron whats up with you?!"

"Actually you're the one who will be freaking out." Chiron stated calmly** W**hen we entered the big house there were three kids there. Their was a black kid with ocean blue eyes that sent out an aura like,_You steal_ _my girl you ain't living tonight_. There was another kid, smaller then the others same blue eyes as the other one but his skin was almost as pale as Hades'.Lastly there was a girl . gray/hazel eyes and red hair. Pretty, but too young for me.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet your new brother cousin and sister of Annabeth.

The girl said " HI, I'm Lindsey, daughter of Athena.

" Hey" said the short one, " I'm Garrett, son of Hades."

The tallest one came up and shook my hand and said " Hi, I'm Valentino, son of Posiedon , and your new brother!

**What do you think? Review! P.s. I'm a guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

"**Please tell me your kidding Chiron I have a brother!"**

"**Yes. I'm afraid it's very dangerous that we have two new children in the big-"**

"**You did NOT just call us children. Were fourteen." the short one said. Garrett I think. "Anyway, now that there are two more tee**nagers in the big three if you, Nico, Garrett, and Valentino were together it would send out an aura bigger then the whole camp." Chiron stated gravely.

"Whatever" I said. "I got to see Annabeth. We'll talk about this later. Do you know where she is?" "She's at the beach. Percy, when you get there don't try to hurt anyone. "Oookaaaaayyy ?" " Nice meeting you guys." " You too." Stated the redhead , obviously anctious to get on with the tour. As I walked to the beach, I was wondering what Annabeth would say when I gave her the necklace. It had beautiful silver chains and the pendant was a gold owl, with the background of a green sea , and on the owls chest there's four words: seaweed brain wise girl. As I got to the beach I saw a couple making out, probably the same thing me and Annabeth will do when I give the necklace to her. When they shifted I saw a flash of blonde hair, then a flash of black.

"Nico , Annabeth…." " Percy dude it's not what it looks like." the boy said, confirming from his voice it was Nico. " Actually it is" stated Annabeth . " I didn't want to do it but I had to. You show me nothing of your loyalty. No present." I reach into my pocket and show her the necklace that had a faint grey aura around blessing of Athena. I throw it at her feet . " Take it. But just incase you don't know, were through ." And with that I sprint to my cabin and pack everything that I could take. I wouldn't be able to stand Annabeth or Nico's face anymore. As I walk out of my cabin I find the three new kids: Lindsey, Garrett and Valentino, with bags packed to the max. " What are you guys doing?" I asked them .

"Well obviously were coming with you . Wherever your going." Redhead said. (**a. rhymes.) **

"Uh no you're not you're staying here. You need the training." " Dude" Valentino said, " I just got a brother, I'm not losing him in under two hours." "Same here, except your my cousin nor my brother." "And your my friend." " Are you guys sure?" " **YEAH!"**they said in unison . it was a bit scary. "Alright," I said. " Let's get out of here.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys I've had some people tell me to make longer chapters… I WILL GET there. In case you haven't noticed, I keep adding a hundred words to every chapter. For example, the last chapter was 400 this one 500. Should Annabeth and Percy get back together? Tell me your thoughts. Anyways enjoy

**Valentino POV**

Chiron came trotting into the big house with a guy on his back with sea green eyes and jet black hair. "Percy, I'd like you to meet your new brother cousin and sister of Annabeth.

"**Alright guys** let's explore this place!" I say to Garrett and Lindsey before getting grabbed by the hood and butt planting my butt on the floor.

"Not yet bro." Garrett said, looking at me like I was death. Which he is, being a son of Hades.

"Yeah" says greyzel eyes. (In case you don't know what greyzel is it's a combination between grey and hazel otherwise known as Lindsey) "We don't want to be living on the streets again."

"_Kids come here, dinners ready! Garrett____go get your brother." _

"_Okay mom." A ten year old Garrett says. "Valentines Valentino come on are we celebrating our birthday or what?"_

"_I thought I told you not to call me that!" _

"_Whatever. Hurry up every ones waiting." _

"_By everyone you mean Lindsey,her parents,and our parents ,and by our parents I mean your freaky looking dad that smells like pomegranate our cool mom and my awesome dad."_

"_Whatever .dude lets the way my dad better than yours._

"_Says you. Come on lets go." (down the stairs and in the kitchen.) "There are my little soliders!" _

" _Mom stop were too old for that .So that's eno-_

_Wow that's a big cake!" _

"_I knew that would shut you both up," she said when she hugged us._

"_Well well ,well ,if it aren't the ten year olds."_

"_oh shush Lindsey your turning ten tomorrow too so don't act surprised." I say to her._

"_Happy birthday guys" said Lindsey as she gave us both a kiss on the cheek. Hopefully she didn't see me blushing. I wish I could tell her how I feel but I just can't_

"_Garrett me and your father have something to take care of with our younger brother so we wish Valentino and you a happy birthday. Wait did dad and Mr.H just say "our?" Oh well guess we'll never know. "So here are your presents."_

"_**YOUR GIVING US REAL SWORDS!"**_

"_Of course you'll need them someday."_

"_What?" And since dad said that he got a hit from Mr.H. "Bye kids!"_

"_**Bye dads!" As soon as our fathers were out of sight we all heard glass break. Our parents looked at each other and ushered us to the back door.**_

" _**Lindsey this was your birthday gift" her dad and stepmom said.**_

_**Mom looked all three of us in the eye and told us to run she hugged us and told us she loves us and shoved us out the back door. When we were all about a mile away we could all hear the blood curdling screams of our parents.**_

"Alright guys, lets – pack ."

"Why?" they both asked.

" Percy's leaving camp I don't know how I know but I do so let's go."

"Were back on the road.

**Did you like it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Please read!:

Hey people it is xdrone back for ore action after 2 months! This chapter is going to show how the gods betrayed Percy and his new friends. Enjoy!

Percy's p.o.v.

As me and my brother, and his friends left camp there were 12 bright flashes and in front of us stood the 12 olympians.

"Where do you think your going?" father said in a dangerous tone.

"Dad were just-

"Don't even TALK Perseus we know you killed your mother!"

"hey quit talking to my brother and your son like that!" I felt like me and Valentino are going to do just fine as brothers.

"And who are you?" Posiedon asked obviously confused.

"Wait, it's only been 4 years and you don't even remember me?!" Valentino said anger obviously in his voice. The air grew tighter and the ground started to crack.

"Garrett stop this is Valentino's and Percy's fight don't summon undead soliders!"

"That's not me, how many times do I have to tell you since me and Valentino are related to each other, we found a way to share our powers. So right now I have 15% of control over water, while he has 15 percent over the dead."

While every one was left dumb struck, Valentino summoned 10 undead soliders, and blasted posiedon with a huge blob of water. While Hades stopped the soliders the blob hit Poseidon on his pants if you catch my drift .

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR FATHER! I POSEIDON, HEREBY DISOWN PERSEUS JACKSON AND VERNON VALENTINO BISHOP!"

And with that all the gods laughed except for Apollo and Hermes.

Then we blacked out when Poseidon shot an energy blast at us. That was 3 weeks ago and while we were all hunting for food there was a dark light and a man appeared in front of us.

We all had are weapons out by that point but then when I saw the stars and planets all over his body and I realized who it was.

"Chaos."

"Yes child I have seen how those gods and half-bloods treated you. Come with me I have a place for forgotten living things."

"Well we got nothing to lose." Lindsey said

So we all stepped through a swirling black vortex and entered a place that made Olympus look like cow dung.

"welcome to planet Terra."

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it! Also I'm gonna need 15 more reviews until I make a new chapter! Review!**


	5. author's note important!

**Hey guys this is Xdrone coming to you live, asking a question. Huh the irony of that. ( inside joke.) I, at the beginning of this story said please no flames, and after every chapter someone, you know who you are, is criticizing everything I do. Now me being a super hot Virginian that lives in _**

**And is 11 yrs. Old I would usually be good on my own but I'm just asking all the people who are fans of this fanfic, what should I do?**

**P.s. these reviews do not count for the 15 reviews I need for chapter 4 to continue the story. Thanks for the support! And if your wondering greacus or Xdrone (they're both me) is the guy and greaca or tantalyia is my sister and this one is just story is just mine the tragic proposition is both of ours.**

**-Xdrone**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews in chapter 4 and may I say, you people are pushy! This dude read the authors note and said, and I quote " Dude, hurry up stop being slow and make the new chapter ok?"**

**Geeze people it's been awhile but calm down!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO fools! Get your authors straight!**

**LINDSEYS P.O.V.**

Damn just damn.

**GARRETTS P.O.V.**

"Damn is right."

"Daaammnnn look at all those fine ladies!" and with Valentino saying that it made Lindsey pretty mad witch made her hair catch fire and with that making Percy scream like a little girl and say

"Damn girl you should be dead!"

Everyone stop saying damn ,damn it!" And that pretty much made everyone silent while Lindsey Explained whenever she feels a certain emotion her hair changes color and burst into that color of flames. For instance:

When her hair turns red it means shes angry, blue in love, green then she feels sick purple embarresed and so on.

"Welp, that explains it." Percy stated. " No dip Sherlock your just like thals." Valentino said.

"Wait Thalia? How do you know her?"

"Umm because I know her. Dude c'mon Thalia saved us before she…"

"She what?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

"Alright alright. Listen when Lindsey and I were out getting in other words, stealing medicine for Garrett had nmemonia **(A/N: how do you spell it?) **While we were coming out of the house a Lenian drakon came from behind and attacked us. While I took out my 3 foot sword sea storm Lindsey took her weapon uramausa out of its dagger sheath while I took my weapon out from my shark tooth necklace it was disguised as, when Thalia showed up and jacked the mess out of it and right before it died it snapped thalias spine she died 30 minutes after that. I learned a lot about her and right before she died she kissed me on the lips and from then on I loved her and 2 other people I don't know who 1 of the 3 are but I know shes out there. Right about then Lindseys hair turned blue. Ugh man those 2 are so oblivious. Anyway Percy was pissed and started throwing buckets of water everywhere being angry while Chaos acted calm, explaining about Thalia and how he resurrected her and it wasn't her time to go

"Oooooh.." Percy said calming down.

"Yeah oh is right." Our bro said

"Lissten Valentino im sorry I flipped out on you for no reason it wasn't your fault she died and I bet the gods didn't even notice that she is gone." Percy said obviously sorry about what he said to our brother.

"It's ok man."

They stood there for a couple seconds until they realized Chaos said Thalia is in his army. They started to skip like little girls then start to break dance like grown men that are professional dancers,and I have to admit, Valentino is absolutely better at dancing then everyone, even percy. After that Chaos told us he also resurrected some heroes of the past and that only had Percy dancing since he was the only one who knew them. After Chaos showed us his city he brought us to his head quarters and said "Now usually if you were in here you would be informed as a new solider, general, luitenant, whatever, but you guys aren't going to be any of those."

"Well if were not gonna be soliders what are we doing here? What are we supposed to do?" Lindsey yelled.

"You all will not only my assassins but commanders."

**VALENTINO'S P.O.V.**

"Command what!?" I said. I mean I 'm a good fighter I taught myself along with Garrett and Lindsey but this is crazy.

"Lord Chaos are you sure I mean were not experienced." Lindsey said obviously nervous.

"Are you kidding me? You and Garrett are almost as good as Percy without your blessings, and Valentino, your power rivals his!"

Awesome!" I mean rival Perseus Jackson? It's crazy.

"Sure he does Percy said sarcastically .

"Look, we all except your offer because we have nowhere else to go so thank you Chaos." Wow ,this guy likes to take charge way too much. If were all going to be assasins and commanders then he will have to get used to equals. Or to be exact, 2 almost equals and one equal.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Percy. So what are we going to be doing as commanders and assasins?" Lindsey said obviously excited since her hair turned yellow. Most people ask why she doesn't have blonde hair like the other Athena kids. Uh let's think her hair changes color duh. Athena sensed greatness in her and gave her those gifts.

Lindsey Grace Ratcliffe You along with Garrett Alex Clark Will be the commanders of the long range forces while you both can do close combat I will give you each 2 gifts along with my blessing. Lindsey what do you want.

"Hmmm, oh! I know! I want to be able to shape shift into any animal like beast boy from teen titans and turn my mothers gift into a weapon allowing me touse it like Leo only 10x stronger!" she said happily.

"it is done. Garrett?"

"I want to shape shift like Lindsey but into people not animals and be able to fly."

" you and Valentino will command the close combat fighters and may fight long range. Percy what gifts do you want."

"The gift I want is the powers of zeus only 20x stronger and turn invisible so tha no one except you Valentino Lindsey and Garrett can see me when I want you to."

"It is done. Valentino?"

I want power over time like kronos and be able to shape shift like Garrett."

"I t is done now go outside there are 3 people I want you to see. When we went outside I couldn't believe my eyes there were two girls that were obviously daughters of chaos one was my age the other Percy's and I knew we were attracted to them and that girl I saw was the 3rd person I loved and then there was…

"Thalia!"

"Valentino"

We ran to eachother and gave eachother a huge hug. We looked in eachothers eyes and she said

"I love you." I was shocked but since I knew Lindsey would never love me and I just met the other girl I said the obvious thing

"I love you too" and I kissed her. Her lips tasted like cinnamon and I never felt this good before I broke the kiss and said will you be my girlfriend? She gladly agreed but when I turned back I looked at Lindsey and her hair was pitch black. She felt like death. She was crying and Garrett looked shocked along with Percy she ran as I realized why her hair turned blue when I touched her why she was happy when I slept by her and garrett in the winter cause we were cold.

Lindsey grace Ratcliffe loved me. A lot.


	7. 7 chapter 6

**Hello my peeps it is Xdrone coming to you live with a new chapter! I know some of you are happy that Valentino isn't gonna be with Lindsey some of you are so I'm gonna take a poll. Should Valentino be with Thalia, Lindsey, or Chaos's daughter Ria. If no one takes the poll He will stick with Thalia**

**Percy: ugh Xdrone do the damn disclaimer already!**

**Me: *walks up behind him and hit him with titanium chair***

**Me: What did Chaos say about saying Damn! Now say the disclaimer!**

**Percy:Xdrone d-doesn't own M-me.**

**LINDSEYS P.O.V.**

**It's **been 500 years since Me Percy, Garrett ,and… Valentino left camp halfblood. 500 years since we became the commanders and assasins of Chaos. 500 years since Valentino started to date Thalia and I started dating Garrett And 470 years since I married Garrett Valentino married Thalia and Percy married Kelsi The Daughter of Chaos. I have forgiven Valentino after that nightI still love him even more then Garrett But I have excepted what happened.

Valentino,Percy and Garrett were having a triple threat match with swords while we girls watched our husbands except for Ria cause she won,t marry anyone else but Val val she calls him. Percy sucker punched Garrett and brought his sword down to win but garrett deflected it and parried as Valentino slashed at him they were all really sweaty and the best part they were shirtless. **(this part is weird for me since im a guy)** I watched Garrett flex his abs as he ducked from Percys stab at him. After that they all started using there powers after they stopped flexing there luscious abs witch made us pout. Percy turned invisible to regain his strength but Valentino had something special up his sleeve. He shape-shifted into Percy then he turned invisible! Garrett didn't even know how to use someone else's powers in their body! In 15 seconds flat Valentino had both Percy and Garrett down his sword at their throats.

"Ha Percy I'm catching up to you! You won against me and Garrett 472 times while Garrett won 405 times and I have now won 467 times I will win!" Right after he said that Chaos over the intercom said "Assasins, my daughters and Thalia Please report to the office, I have some… news." We wondered what could be so bad that it had Chaos shaking in his boots. When we arrived as soon as he saw us he said "yourgoingbacktocamphalfbloodtohelpthegodssincethe giantsandtitansarecomingbackatthesametimeggeaetoo. " And then he ran. Thanks to our superhearing we heard everything he said We were all furiousbut Percy,Garrett and Valentino took the cake they were literally glowing with power and after a long fight chaos told us too pack and get on the ship to earth It would take 5 hours to get to Earth. Camp halfblood here we come

**CHAOS P.O.V.**

I teleported to Olympus to tell the gods my invite. Here we go.

**ZEUS P.O.V.**

**I was arguing**** with Hades saying we would win this war. I made Hestia and Hades a god cause we would need more powerful beings to help us. As I was about to hit him with my master bolt when a dark vortex appeared and out stepped a 20 year old man. All gods except Athena got there weapons ready.**

"**who are you!?"**

"**He's is Chaos" Athena stated trembling**

"**THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!"Chaos yelled making us all bow at him**

"**To what do we owe the honor of….lord." I said hating calling someone else lord."**

"**I offer you my** help in your war you are all terrible rulers but Geae is much worse." All of bent our head as the creator said we are horrid rulers. "We except you help." "Good but I warn you my assasins and general and my daughters hold a grudge against you Olympians for what you did to them in the past. So I'd be careful at what you and the immortal campers do to them. 2 of them can take down the Olympians titans and half the giant army by themselves. Together they are even more powerful then me if they fight together. Good luck suckers." He said as he entered his portal. " that was rude ."

**ANNABETHS P.O.V.**

Percy, oh percy I'm so sorry. For what ive done Grover told me you were going to propose after you gave me the necklace. I kept thinking and apoligzed to Percy in my mind as these sopposed assasins came down and landed along with there luitenant and generals. When the ship opened a voice that sounded familiar said

"You knew us all except for 2 once before . We all despise you for what you've done to us. Don't even think we will forgive you starting with the long ranged forces of planet Terra." First about 500 soliders came out and then someone who I never thought I would see again came out. "SILENA!" me the Aphrodite cabin and Aphrodite yelled but she put a deep glare on and said "I'm only family to the Chaos soliders and the people that stuck by Percy Valentino Garrett and Lindsey who are the stoll brothers Clarisse Apollo,Hermes,Grover,Katie,and Leo Jason And Piper( **I still want those last 3 too be in the story cause there cool.)** and Chiron." These people said the same thing for the long rang and close range Liutenants and generals: Luke, micheal,SIlena ,Ethan Nakumora,Lee,Zoe, and Calypso who was taken off her island.

"now for the daughters of Chaos as in the people you don't know." And a girl that looked 14 came out with her sister who looked 18.

"AND NOW FOR THE ASSASINS OF CHAOS!" And out stepped… Lindsey and garrett .

"LINDSEY GARRETT!"Athena and Hades called out but Garrett sent this fraky looking ball of dark energy at them throwing them 20 feet back

"If you haven't forgotten you disowned us you bitches." And then her hair burst into flames and shot blue fire at them, knocking them out. I would've said something for mom but I didn't want the same fate.

" AND NOW FOR 2 OF THE BROTHERS OF DESTRUCTION!" And out stepped… Valentino and Percy! Percy Valentino Posiedon yelled and ran to them before me and Nico could stop himPercy mixed electricity- wait when did he have that power? And Valentino mixed dark energy with with water added it with percys electrified water Valentino somehow slowed down time and shot Posiedon with while saying "Shouldn't have disowned us. Payback's a bitch." Unfroze time and shot Posiedon With it and He sailed out of camp to who knows and Nico Knew, and hoped they wouldn't do that to us and screamed out

"PERCY!"

Big mistake.

**ME:Oooohh so cliffy**

**Percy: *walks up behind me and hits me with baseball bat***

**Percy: Paybacks a bitch.**


End file.
